The present invention relates to a notching system for packs of edged panels.
As is known, when cutting edged panels, to prevent the edging of the panels from being damaged by the cutting blade, a system with a notching blade is provided for notching the edges. Present systems comprise a small-diameter notching blade, and a member for effecting a series of movements (four for each notching cycle) of the notching blade. The main drawbacks of such systems lie in the number of movements required of the notching blade; the complex design of the blade control member; and the duration of each notching cycle. Moreover, the considerable distance between the notching blade and the means controlling the blade control member results in inaccurate alignment of the blade and the notching line.